Destino Ragnarok
by seertime
Summary: Tras elegir quedarse en la tierra junto a Mayura,Loki entra en ansiedad por no saber que hacer ahora y cual sera su destino. Dios o mortal? Y mas, como explicar a Mayura lo que paso? Sentimientos encontrados Y en las sombras, un dios vigila sus pasos
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Loki lo sabía bien; el Ragnarok comenzaría si su corazón lo deseaba. La ira corría por sus venas ardiendo, como una punzada de serpiente. Sentado en su escritorio, observaba a los demás con cara de preocupación; las miradas entre ellos mismos demostraban el temor que habitaba en sus ojos. Su destino estaba apunto de empezar, no como personas corrientes, si no como Dioses. Sabían que tendrían que pelear entre ellos, como parte del destino y aunque lo deseasen en lo más profundo de su corazón no hacerlo, la sangre correría por los riachuelos de la vida.

–Loki-sama- murmuró la norm del pasado. –No podemos esperar mas, tiene que iniciar el Ragnarok. Si no… la joven…-

-¡Ya lo se! ¡No es necesario que tengas que restregármelo!- gritó con un ataque de desesperación -¡Yo se que tengo que empezar el Ragnarok!, ¡Pero me niego a hacerlo!- su respiración se hizo mas agitada, en sus ojos mostraba la desesperación misma y sus manos, el poder desear detener todo. Paso su mano por sus cabellos castaños y tomo asiento; volvió nuevamente a ver a los involucrados, Thor, Hel, Yamino, Fenrir, Frey, Freya, Heimdall, Las norms... Pero sabía que aun faltaban más, más inocentes.

–Loki…- se acercó Heimdall

–El cuerno de Gjallarhorn… a aparecido…- le extendió un cuerno dorado, con gravados de varias runas y joyas incrustadas. –Has lo que quieras con, no pienso hacerlo sonar- sonrió levemente y volvió al lado de Frey.

–Lo siento, Heimdall… Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…- murmuró. Los ojos del guardián se abrieron inmensamente, cerró con fuerza sus manos, se dirigió al lado del Dios del fuego y lo tomó el saco.

–Escucha bien… Usare mis últimas palabras contigo… ya que pronto dejare de hablar…- murmuro con fuerza pero con dificultad. -¡No es tiempo… para que estés como un imbécil…! Odín lo único que quiere es el Ragnarok… para que tu… ya no… puedas existir…- el Dios empezó a jadear y soltó saco. -¡Heimdall…!- levantó su rostro para ver lo a sus ojos. –Escucha… tienes ya tu forma original… Se que puedes patearles el trasero a esos… cerdos…; creo en ti… Loki…Ve por ella; confío en ti…- al terminar de decir eso, el Dios cayó al piso jadeante y con su rostro totalmente empapado de sudor.

Frey se acerco corriendo al lado de esté, se quitó la capa y seco sus frente –Heimdall, perdió su habla… ahora es como el Dios que debe de ser; todos volveremos a nuestra naturaleza tal y como él lo hizo…- levantó el pequeño cuerpo y lo deposito con delicadeza en el sofá. Volteó a ver al Dios del fuego quien se encontraba con la mirada baja, esté se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y murmuró fríamente –Loki, si no pretendes hacer nada, yo el poderoso Frey iré a detener a Odín y salvar a Yamato Nadeshiko si no te importa…- giro la perilla y abrió la puerta esperando a que este contestara –Tenía razón Mayura, tu no realmente no sabes hacer nada cuando se trata de enfrentar la realidad- Un silencio rodeo la habitación, los presentes sabían que mencionar a Mayura era un acto de vida o muerte mas y cuando estaba Loki, esperando su reacción voltearon a verlo. Tenía su mirada perdida en la ventana y su mano recargada en el asiento.

–Lo sabía…- sonrió – No harás nada como siempre - salió de la habitación Frey.

-¡Espera!- gritó Loki –Que idioteces dices, como siempre querer llamar la atención…- dio media vuelta y se mostró en su rostro una especie de alegría y distorsión.

-Iré contigo, no creas que huiré de la realidad, no puedo dejar que Odín se salga con la suya y mucho menos dejar a Mayura con ese bastardo…- entonces bajo su mirada al piso y sonrió.

-Y más cuando lleva algo valioso mío dentro de su ser…-


	2. Sueños

Aquella noche, Loki había ido irse a dormir mas temprano con el pretexto de que se encontraba un tanto cansado de tantas investigaciones. Sus ojos miraban hacia el exterior de la ventana, observando con delicadeza la luna llena que se ponía en el cielo nocturno. No quería admitirlo, pero después de que todos los Dioses habían decidido quedarse no fue tan mala idea; pero había algo que lo perturbaba, como un trago amargo de té mal preparado.

Su ser quería dormir, pero realmente no lo deseaba, ya que sabía que si cerraba los ojos nuevamente ese sueño lo iría a invadir. Un sueño sumamente raro para él, comparado con sueños anteriores; los sueños para un Dios que suceden a lo largo de su eternidad no son nada. Pero esté era lo contrario. Sin más remedio, cerró sus ojos y abrazó una almohada. Se sentí como un niño (aunque en apariencia lo era) intentando buscar el calor maternal. No duró mucho cuando se vio sumergido en un sueño, al abrir los ojos era lo mismo que las noches pasadas. Se encontraba recostado en un prado verde, un paisaje muy tranquilo y al girar su cabeza a la derecha observaba la silueta de una mujer, era transparente y lo único que se podía observar eran sus cabellos castaños largos, sonriente mientras tejía un chal.

-Buenas noches…-murmuró Loki, la mujer solo volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-Tiempo sin vernos, exactamente una noche- prosiguió la mujer. -¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás en mis sueños?- preguntó el niño mientras se estiraba sus brazos y piernas en la hierba. –El tiempo que sea necesario; de todos modos eres un Dios no importa cuanto tiempo pase, seguirás en este mundo- dejo de hacer el chal. –Yo no estoy preguntando eso, quiero saber por que estas aquí y mas en mis sueños, ¿Eres un ente? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- se paró y cruzo sus brazos. –Si sigues así prontos dejaras de existir en este mundo y vagaras eternamente- -¿Cómo un Dios?- se escuchó el reír de la mujer. –Vaya no lo había pensado antes…-

Derepente un fuerte viento azoto el lugar, lentamente la hierba empezó a quemarse recorriendo cada rincón; el paraíso terrenal empezó a arder en llamas, Loki permanecía inmóvil ya que sabía que no había de que preocuparse. Ya lo había soñado una vez, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La silueta de la mujer empezó a ser cubierta por la ceniza, rellenaba aquella silueta invisible; se observaba la definida cadera, sus senos torneados, brazos y piernas dibujados delicadamente con la ceniza.

-¿Realmente no te preocupa verdad?- se acerco a Loki levantando su rostro. -¿Qué es lo que mas deseas joven Dios? ¿Qué es lo que pides para ser feliz?- le susurró al oído. Loki suspiro y cerró sus ojos. –Nada realmente, no tengo nada de valor en este mundo ni en el de los Dioses, me e vuelto un simple mortal. Ahora creceré, viviré y moriré- La mujer formo una expresión de pena y lo abrazó. – ¿Pero que dices? Aún eres un Dios, la sangre corre por tus venas de inmortal- sonrió -¿Quién me lo asegura?- murmuró Loki.

La mujer se alejo de él, sabía que era inútil.  
-Aun recuerdo… La cara de Mayura cuando Odín la poseyó, "Para ti ya no hay lugar en el mundo de los Dioses" dijo. ¿Cómo se que ahora en este mundo también hay un lugar para mí? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Viviré o moriré? Las cosas ya no son lo mismo ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Mayura, aun me mira con esa triste mirada cuando le llame la atención por andar indagando en la casa. ¿Crees que sea fácil decirle? "¡Oh es que soy un Dios!" No lo creo.-

En un derepente todo se volvió oscuridad.  
Loki se encontraba en un vació, la oscuridad cubría todo. De repente una luz lo cegó, haciendo la necesidad de cubrir sus ojos, al bajar la intensidad de la luz pudo bajar su brazo. Quedo atónito, al descubrir con la persona que estaba hablando. –No… es imposible…- sus ojos permanecían abierto en par en par; la incredulidad se expresaba en todo su cuerpo. –No, tú no puedes estar en mis sueños, es imposible…- susurro. –Escucha- se acercó al joven tapándole los ojos –No digas que me has visto en tus sueños, tal vez lo siga haciendo, pero solo por una razón; prevenirte, prevenirte de lo que ocurrirá Loki. Yo no estoy a favor de nadie, solo te pido que salgas adelante…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

-Trata de volver… aun que parezca nulo…- se escucho por última vez la voz. -¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡¡FRIGG!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Frigggggggggg!- se levanto gritando Loki jadeante -¿¡Loki-kun!?- -¡Loki-sama!- al voltear se encontró con las miradas de preocupación de Yamino y Mayura. -¿Loki-kun que pasa? ¡Estas todo empapado de sudor!- tocó la frente del muchacho. -¿Loki-sama que es lo que a pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Loki aun sin poder hablar observo con cuidado a los dos presentes, señalo a Mayura e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Creo que Loki-sama quiere que salgas de la habitación Mayura-san por favor…- le dijo con gentileza a la pelirosada. –Esta bien, no importa…- agacho su mirada y salio sin chistar de la puerta. Loki observó a la joven salir en silencio mientras regulaba su respiración, su hijo se sentó a un lado de él y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarle la frente. -¿Loki-sama que ha pasado?- dijo mientras recorría el rostro de su padre con el pañuelo.

-Un sueño Yamino-kun…-murmuró -¿Sueño? ¿Pero que tipo de sueño?- lo miro con curiosidad, el silencio se lleno en la habitación solo por la excepción del reloj de la pared. –Frigg-sama aparece en él…- al decir esto, Yamino permaneció en silencio. -¿Frigg-sama? No puede ser posible… ella… ella…- -No importa Yamino-kun; de todos modo ¿Es un sueño no es así?- dijo sonriente para calmar la preocupación de su hijo.

-"Solo a sido un sueño…"- se repitió para sus adentros


	3. Preocupaciones

Heimdall tomó una capa negra larga que había dejado derrumbada en el perchero, y con un movimiento de su brazo; cubrió todo su cuerpo con ella. Solo dejo a la vista la mitad de su rostro donde salían unos cuantos mechones.

Se dirigió al un taburete cercano a la puerta y tomó entre sus manos un pequeño joyero. Lo abrió con cuidado y saco una pequeña bolsa negra amarrada con una hilo rojo, y lo metió en una bolsa de su short. Dio unos pasos y se dirigió al exterior de su la mansión. -¿A dónde te diriges?- se escucho la suave voz de Frey, Heimdall dio media vuelta y vio al Dios con un bol y una batidora en su mano. Pero aun que estuviera haciendo un postre de que tanto le gusta a él; puedo ver que su cara demostraba cierta preocupación.

-Frey, volveré pronto a casa- dio un media vuelta y giró la perilla de la puerta. –Heimdall ¿Acaso estas enojado con Frey?- dijo con voz rota, el guardián volteó y dibujo una leve sonrisa –Claro que no; solo tardare en regresar a casa- -¿Entonces por que no le dices a Frey a donde vas? Así no te estaré esperándote hasta tarde para cenar. Estoy haciendo un delicioso pastel- sonrió. –Discúlpame Frey…- salió de la habitación. Heimdall sabía que Frey lo seguiría, por lo tanto creo una ilusión, extendió su brazo en dirección de la mansión. Creando el mismo panorama de fondo que se ve de la casa al exterior. Terminado con la ilusión siguió caminando lentamente hasta adentrarse en unos enormes árboles que rodeaban su casa; hasta que desapareciera de su vista su la mansión. Detuvo su caminar, mientras un halcón se posaba en su hombro derecho. -¿Estas segura que quieres acompañarme?- murmuró mientras indagaba en el bolsillo lo que había guardado. En la profundidad de la oscuridad apareció la silueta de una mujer, finamente dibujada por la luz de sol, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente al Dios, retiró sus lentes para limpiarlos mientras avanzaba hacia él. –Te equivocas tu debería ser el que este seguro si quiere volver a Asgard-

-¿Pero qué dices Hel? Tú eres la que no debes entrar a Asgard- sonrió mientras deshacía el hilo de la bolsa -¿Te olvidas que podría no aguantar tu cuerpo el estar ahí? ¿Aparte quien esta cuidando Helhiem*?- rió mientas de la bolsa sacaba un papel café oscuro. –No te preocupes, deje a mi querido Garm* cuidando. Aparte este es mi asunto, es algo que no debo pasar por alto- camino hasta el lado Heimdall –Me sorprendas que quieras ver a Odín de nuevo después de lo que paso-

-Ese viejo me debe ya varias, aparte quiero ver que es lo que sucede ahora- aventó el papel al aire, y este empezó a girar sin cesar. – ¿Eso es de Frey verdad?- El papel empezó a desdoblarse a lo largo y lo ancho pareciendo que hubiera fin. –Así es, es su barco Skíðblaðnir*; se lo quite sin que se diera cuenta, pero es tan idiota. Dejando semejante cosa en un lugar demasiado obvio- suspiro. Al terminar de desdoblarse el enorme barco de Frey apareció en el cielo. –Espero que estés lista para ver a Odín y que soporte tu cuerpo…-

-Sobreviviré, solo mi mitad de mi cuerpo…- dijo levanto su mano izquierda que envejecía lentamente –Volverá a su estado original-

Loki se encontraba recostado en su escritorio, dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia la pared. Realmente no quería observar la cara de Mayura, aun que esta estuviese leyendo un libro. El tiempo pasaba lento en esa habitación, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj. Suspiro y se levanto de la silla, y dirigió su caminar hacia fuera de la habitación, la joven bajo un poco su libro para poder observarlo; llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hablar bien con Loki. Aun que estaba agradecida de que volviera, sabía que eso aun no arreglaría lo que había pasado antes. Loki sintió la mirada de la chica y se detuvo en medio de la habitación justo a la altura de Mayura. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa la pelirosada –Nada, solo me di cuenta de que… ya no hables como hace tiempo…- respondió lentamente -¿Ah enserio?- jugó un poco con la hoja del libro mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

-Supongo que… no losé, a de ser algo momentáneo- sonrió levemente mientras mantenía su mirada baja. –Ya veo…- susurró Loki. De repente todo quedo en silencio. Loki tomaba los listones largos de su moño y lo apretaba con fuerza, Mayura parecía buscar algo interesante en el libro para no sentir la necesidad de verlo a los ojos. Pero, no paso mucho hasta que la necesidad la venció y tuvo que levantar su vista. Se llevó la sorpresa al observar que él la miraba fijamente; no con aquellos ojos que siempre la veían. Si no unos ojos decaídos, como si hubieran estado abiertos ya varias noches, contenía un poco de tristeza y un tanto de ansiedad.

-Espero...- hizo una pausa –Que pronto vuelvas a la normalidad…- sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación. Mayura, dejo el libro en la mesa y permaneció en silencio, mientras sus manos estaban inquietas. –No pienses en eso… No pienses en eso…- se susurraba lentamente –Eso no es verdad… Nunca debía haberlo pensando, estaba bien como estaba…- tapó sus ojos con sus manos. –Hubiera sido mejor… no haber pensado en ti y en tu vida…- empezó a quebrarse su voz –Se que si me enteró que eres realmente; saldré herida…- volvió a bajar sus manos y una sonrisa distorsionada apareció en su rostro. -¡Seguiré como siempre! ¡Todo ira bien!- empezó a reír con una alegría falta. –Solo tengo que esconder esta falsedad todavía…- dijo en voz baja mientras se puso nuevamente a leer el libro.

-Realmente esta mal…- murmuró en voz baja Fenrir. Ocultos detrás de una puerta un tanto abierta, Fenrir, Yamino y Eechan permanecía en silencio observando lo que había pasado. –La chica misterio acaba de decir que _"Solo tenía que esconder la falsedad…"_- dijo mientras bajaba su oreja que se mantenía pegada a la pared. –Mayura-san…- susurró el mayordomo. –Ya sabía que iría a pasar esto; desde el momento en que volvimos- -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un tanto tosco Fenrir. –Loki-sama; había decidido permanecer en este mundo para estar al lado de Mayura-san al saber que para ella, él era alguien importante- se sentó en el piso del pasillo para poder hablar mas bajo.

-¿Pero que dices idiota? Mayura desde que volvió Daddy, a estado demasiado feliz por ello. ¡Eh incluso hizo que Mayura volviera a creer en Dios!- ladró fuertemente. –Losé, pero es fingido. Aunque realmente este feliz por el regreso de Loki-sama; aun no puede explicar lo que paso aquella vez. El observar realmente la personalidad de Loki-sama hizo despertar la curiosidad de saber quien es realmente Loki-sama- hizo una pausa.

–Pero; cuando trato de hablar nuevamente del tema permaneció en silencio por miedo de que vuelva a enojarse y se "vaya" de nuevo. Como se podría decir… esta huyendo de la realidad- -¿Huyendo de la realidad?- murmuró el shikigami. -¿Pero si Mayura-tan sigue haciendo eso, no se lastimara mas puyan?- revoloteó alrededor de Yamino. –Losé; pero prefiere seguir pensando en el Loki-sama de antes de ver aquello. No quiere volver a sentir aquello, aun que por dentro realmente la carcoma- suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes.

-¿Y Daddy?, el también a estado triste últimamente. ¿Será por lo mismo?- se acercó a su hermano y se hecho. –No nii-san, lo de Loki-sama es diferente…- miró hacia el techo. –Es algo mucho más diferente- susurró

-¿Diferente?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tiene que ver con su corazón…- cerró sus ojos.

Loki había ido a pasear alrededor de su mansión, nunca había puesto atención a los lugares que lo rodeaban. Pero ahora que tenía el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, empezó en mediodía. Miraba a su alrededor, las casas y departamentos que rodeaban la colonia; las tiendas rápidas de las esquinas, el sonar de carros, la risa de los niños que corrían en las calles y viento que pegaba en su cara. Realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar detenidamente lo que ocurría en el. Encontró rápidamente un parque cercano con una fuente, camino hacia ella y se sentó en la orilla. La brisa del caer del agua le refrescaba un poco. Observaba a los niños balancearse en los columpios, en los sube y baja y a los que escalaban en las estructura de tubos.

Debía admitirlo, ese paisaje lo relajaba.  
Sonrió levemente y pensó; que era lo mejor que estar en la misma habitación de Mayura. ¿Pero cual era la necesidad de salir de la mansión cuando pudo haber ido a su habitación? Simple, por que ella estaba ahí. Desde hace tiempo de su regreso, sabía que debería haberle explicado a Mayura la razón del porque desapareció de ahí sin decir nada. Pero, cada vez que lo intentaba la chica salía del tema inventando que había encontrado un fushigi mysteri cercas por donde vivía y se la pasaba hablando horas de ello. ¿Pero por que le preocupaba ello? Realmente no tiene caso; y si ella no lo quiere saber esta bien, él tenía mejores asuntos que resolver.

Pero ese molestar aun seguía en su interior.

Loki elevó su vista hacia el cielo, el sol estaba totalmente brillante y caluroso; la gente empezó a apartar de ahí para refugiarse debajo de la agradable sombra de un árbol. Pero para él no había problema, ya que era un Dios de Fuego. Sin que se diera cuenta una madre joven se le acercó a su lado con un paraguas, su sonrisa era calida y en sus ojos demostraba ternura; su tez era pálida y cabellera castalla. –El sol esta demasiado fuerte deberías estar en la sombra- se sentó al lado de Loki.

Loki permaneció en silencio mientras veía el horizonte. Solo tenía que esperar para que la mujer se fuera de ese lugar, pero ella seguía con la misma sonrisa de siempre. -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Unos 8 o 9 años?- le acarició la cabeza. -¡Claro que no tengo edad!- gritó molesto -¡No soy un niño!- y con un manotazo quito la mano que posaba sobre su cabeza. Pensó que con eso era suficiente para que lo dejara solo, pero ella seguía ahí. Entonces giró un poco y señalo el agua. –Pues verdaderamente luces como un niño- sonrió mientras metía su mano al agua. Loki forzosamente giró su vista al agua y precisamente ahí estaba esa odiosa imagen; la de un niño. Le recordó su pesar, su estado mortal en la tierra.

Ahora que estaba en la tierra. ¿Es mortal o un Dios? Vivé los días cotidianamente normales, sin ningún caso que contenga energía maléfica para poder regresar a su estado normal. No había; no podría regresar a su estado original. Como el Dios Loki, ahora era, Loki un simple mortal.

Su malestar aumento y aun que el agua la odiase golpeo fuertemente con su mano; haciendo que las ondas provocara su distorsión. –Yo no soy un niño…- murmuró molesto. La mujer lo miró desconcertada, pero sonrió nuevamente.

-Esta bien, no eres un niño debo de admitirlo- rió –Disculpa si vine solo a molestarte, parecías enojado. Tal vez podía ayudarte-. Loki se sintió inmensamente avergonzada por su actitud al enterarse que la señora solo quería su bien. Entonces tomó su mano y deposito un beso. –Discúlpeme por haberme portado así; realmente estoy molesto y confuso- la miro a lo ojos suavemente y sonrió –Muchas gracias por su apoyo- soltó su mano y se retiro de ahí. -¡Oye espera!- gritó la mujer, Loki dio media vuelta y se detuvo. -¡¡Si quieres alguien para que te escuche solo ven aquí!!- gritó sacudiendo sus brazos alegremente. –¡Gracias!- respondió –Esa mujer, realmente tiene un toque de Mayura- dijo en voz baja. Siguió caminando en dirección de su casa, ya casi era la hora del crepúsculo. Intento por última vez ordenar su mente; ¿Cuáles eran sus realmente preocupaciones y cuales no? Pero por más que lo intentaba su mente se concentraba en otra cosa. La imagen de Mayura no desistía de su mente, Loki sabía que era un tema de bajo nivel y que no tenía importancia. Pero aun seguía ahí, Mayura, Mayura, ¡Mayura! -¡Concéntrate Loki!- dijo haciendo presión en su cabeza. –Ella, no hay problema si no te habla a ti que te importa, solo es una humana tonta- sonrió –Igual que yo…-. Pero la insistencia dentro de su cuerpo seguía, algo dentro de él lo perturbaba ¿Qué era realmente lo que le preocupaba? En ese momento solo deseaba que todo fuera a la normalidad.

Intentado dejar de pensar eso se dirigió nuevamente al parque ya que no había avanzado tanto y se sentó en un columpio y empezó a balancearse junto con sus confusiones.

Delante de ellos podían observar el Bifrost* el gran arco iris que conducía a Valhalla, el enorme barco había viajado por horas hasta llegar a Asgard. La Diosa Hel se encontraba sentada a la orilla del barco observando el gran arco iris mientras que el Dios Heimdall se encontraba afrente del timón piloteando el barco. –No sabes… cuantas ganas tenía de poder observar este arco iris…- dijo mientras acomodaba sus cabellos que los despeinaba el viento.

-Si tu lo dices- digo mientras conducía el barco al enorme arco iris. –Hel, te lo advierto que cuando toquemos el puente, ya nada será igual. Tal vez tu no puedas sobrevivir- dirigió su vista hacia la chica que se encontraba aferrada a un libro mientras mantenía sus ojos en el puente.

-Lose, pero soy una Diosa aun que algunos digan que soy giganta; pero no me quemaré en el puente*- se levantó lentamente y dirigió su caminar hacia Heimdall. –Solo quiero hablar con algunos Dioses, no quiero durar mucho si no mi cuerpo no aguantara- colocó el libro en el piso y suavemente quito las manos de Heimdall del timón para tomar su lugar. –Es hora- murmuró –Ve al frente- Heimdall observo la determinación que tenía en sus ojos, entonces corrió hasta la punta de barco para comprobar que el barco había ya entrado en Bifrost. –Hel, yo ya no te podré hablar así que tendrás que poner atención- La diosa acento con la cabeza.

Heimdall sacó de nuevo la bolsita negra que tenía en su ropa y tomó una canica roja que tenía en su interior. –No quiero hacer esto… Pero tengo que hacerlo…- con dificultad tomó la canica y la introdujo en su boca tragándosela de un golpe. Un ardor en su interior empezó a corroerlo por dentro, sintió como miles de punzadas corrían por su cuerpo; de pronto su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de forma, creciendo haciéndose su figura de niño en el de un adulto. Sus brazos y piernas se extendieron, su cabello creo un poco más hasta llegar al ras de sus hombros, y su ropa cambio a una armadura blanca, tan brillante como él sol. Apareció a su lado una espada y el cuerno de Gjallarhorn; al terminar su cambio físico perdió su sentido del habla, pero a cambio obtuvo de vuelta su vista aguda y su fino oído. Era el Dios Heimdall.

Al voltear el Dios vio en el timón que era controlado por Hel, pero no era como la que conocía, la mitad de su cuerpo seguía intacta igual a la que conocía, su pelo rizado rosado, sus ojos melancólicos color verde pero sin los lentes y su vestimenta era una vestido blanco. Pero su otra mitad, era lo contrarió. Parecía un cadáver, sus cabellos eran de tonalidad gris, su cuerpo era esquelético y expedía un olor nauseabundo.

Sin poderlo evitar Heimdall se tapó la nariz.

-Lose, no estoy muy feliz con esta apariencia- dijo sinceramente. –Pero en cambio tu te has vuelto hermoso Heimdall- dijo sonriente provocando en el otro Dios un leve rubor en su rostro. –Por favor Heimdall, procede…- dijo Hel mientras extendía su brazo esquelético señalando la entrada a Asgard.

Heimdall tomó aire e hizo sonar a Gjallarhorn saliendo de esta un sonido fuerte y retumbante que se escuchó por todos los alrededores del lugar y lastimo los oídos de la Diosa. 

Entonces las puertas de Asgard fueron abiertas…

Definiciones:

*Heimhel: Es uno de los 9 mundos de Yggdrasil. Es el reino de la muerte donde gobierna Hel

*Garm: Es el perro que custodia la entrada de la casa de Hel en el Niflheim.

* Skíðblaðnir: El famoso barco de Frey, un regalo hecho por Loki o.o

*Bifrost: Es arco iris (Puente) entre Midgard y Asgard, este empieza en las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil hasta llegar a Vallhalla.

*La frase que pronuncia Hel, referente _a "Lose__, pero soy una Diosa aun que algunos digan que soy giganta; pero no me quemaré en el puente"-_ es debido por que el puente aun que parezca a un arco iris realmente es ardiente como las brasas para que los gigantesco no puedan cruzar y solo los Dioses puedan pasarlo. Ah Hel también se le considera una giganta pero a se dice que es mas una Diosa.


	4. Columpio

La noche había llegado, consumiendo totalmente la luz del sol.  
El fin del crepúsculo.

Todas las personas se habían marchado completamente del parque, dejándolo solo todo. La alegría del lugar se había marchado y ahora parecía un lugar tétrico. Solo se escuchaba el sonar de un columpio en movimiento; como un fantasma o provocado por el viento. Pero solo era aquel Dios melancólico que se mecía bajo la luz de la luna llena. Moviendo su sus piernas para poder tomar mas velocidad y si era posible poder dar la vuelta completa. Era una especie de "meta".

Sabía que ya era tarde y debería regresar a casa antes de que su hijo se volviese histérico y lo empezase a buscar. Pero realmente no quería ser encontrado, solo quería estar solo un momento para poder pensar; pero era inútil por que se concentraba en muchas cosas. Como solamente el saber como poder dar la vuelta completa al columpio. De un lado para otro, mover las piernas e impulsar su cuerpo, eran sus órdenes para poder ir más rápido. La sensación de vértigo le agradaba cada vez que volvía a subía y luego bajaba. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía llegar solo hasta la mitad del tubo.

Sin más sin poder resignarse, dejo de moverse, haciendo que con todo el impulso que había dado lo moviera hasta quedarse en silencio otra vez. Sus ojos se entre cerraron y miraron solo lo que el columpio le permitiese ver, como el techo de las casas y luego el suelo. Se sentía un poco solo; ¿Pero que podía hacer? Por más que lo intentasen sus pensamientos se negaban a darle una respuesta. Como, _"vuelve intentarlo mas tarde"._ Pero sabía que era eso por que no quería buscar la respuesta; resignarse era la palabra que le venía a su mente. Sabía muy bien que ya nada sería normal, tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a crecer (si es que realmente crecía) para volver a su estado original como un adulto. Pero si es así ¿Entonces envejecería y moriría? ¿Pero que le pasara a todos los otros Dioses? ¿Le pasaría lo mismo? No. Por que ellos son Dioses y el un mortal. El ya no es un Dios. ¿Pero por que puede ser magia y cosas así? _Por que es algo que sabes ya manejar_, le contestaba sus pensamientos.

Un rayo apareció en su rostro al recordar a Freya, ella esta en la tierra como Reiya; pero todos sabían que Reiya ya no existe en este mundo. Crecería en apariencia como adulta, envejecería y moriría. ¿Entonces Freya esta también condenada?

No. Por que solo es una apariencia; Freya seguiría viva pero no Reiya.

Entonces el rayo de luz se apago. Pero derepente otro pensamiento lo invadió ¿Y si no crecería? ¿Si se quedaba como niño para siempre? ¿Cómo se explicaría las personas mortales que lo conocen el por que no crece? Especialmente Mayura… Y ahí estaba otra vez; ¡Mayura! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Si pensaba algo daba con Mayura! ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan ligada a él?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que frenara de golpe. 

Si Mayura se da cuenta que él no puede crecer; empezara a indagar mas en su vida.

Pero si él crecía y llegara a su forma adulta. Mayura lo reconocería como Kami-sama.

¿Ahora que podría hacer? Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Si daba sucedía una de las dos cosas. Se toparía con la espada atravesada en su pecho. Si no crece, indagaría en su vida hasta saber que sucede. Aun que podía pensar que es un hecho para normal… pero aun no lo dejaría en paz. Pero si crecía y regresaba a su forma normal, lo reconocería como Kami-sama. ¿Pero como le llegaría a explicar eso? ¿Qué pasaría, como reaccionaría ella?

Una ira empezó a formarse en su interior

¿Qué le importa lo que piensa ella? ¡Fácilmente puede hacer que se le olvide o que desaparezca! ¡O simplemente desaparecerla sin que nadie se diera cuenta! Una punzada sintió en el corazón. ¿Hacerla desaparecer? Pudo haberle ocurrido otra idea pero; esa idea ocasiono un temor en su interior. Se paró del columpio y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa. Necesitaba dormir o algo para quitarse esa idea. ¿Pero que lo atormentaba? Sin entenderlo, camino dirigido hacia su casa.

-¿Oye por que estas a esas horas por aquí?-

Se escucho la voz suave de una mujer.

–Ya son mas de las 10 de la noche y todo el mundo esta dormido- Loki al voltear observo a la mujer con la cual se había topado en la tarde, sonriente como siempre, portaba consigo una cuna de mano. –Mira quien lo dice, ¿Qué hace aquí una madre a estas horas?- sonrió mientras daba torpemente la media vuelta. –Ah, eso es fácil- señaló –Mi hija no puede dormir si no me balanceo con ella en un columpio- entonces dejo la cuna en el piso y sacó de ella una pequeña bebe risueña, cubierta con una fina cobija que la cubría todo solo dejando su rostro descubierto. –Es muy exigente, una cuna normal no la hace dormir, así que tengo que venir aquí- sonrió mientras se sentaba en el columpio con la niña cargando en un brazo.

-A veces, nosotros tenemos que entender las exigencias que nuestros hijos piden- dijo mientras comenzaba a balancearse lentamente. –Pero dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas…?-

-Loki- dijo sonriente –Soy Loki-

-¿Loki? Raro nombre, Yo soy Ryoko Himemiya. Disculpa por no haberme presentado antes- dijo sonriente calidamente. Loki se sonrojo un poco y camino directamente hacia el columpio que había dejado antes. –Dime Loki-kun ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?- volteó a verlo. Loki agacho su mirar y empezó a balancearse. ¿Cómo poder decirle lo que estaba haciendo si para ella eso sería algo raro que un niño hiciese?  
-Solo estaba intentando dar la vuelta completa con el columpio- dijo mientras empezaba a balancearse –Pero es realmente difícil y no se que hacer…-

-Trato y trato de poder resolver eso pero no puedo, en cierto modo algo me dice que si puedo hacerlo y que me ira bien, pero… otras veces siento que realmente no vale la pena y que no debería intentarlo. Por que es inútil y me resigne, mejor que lo deje así- decía bajamente mientras veía al piso, levanto un poco su mirada y vio que Ryoko lo miraba con una mirada preocupada.

- Por que ¿Tal vez salga lastimado no? Aparte, no quiero que se preocupen- sonrió intentando quitar esa mirada de la madre. Ryoko suspiro y detuvo su balanceo, su pequeña hija estaba dormida. Camino hacía Loki y se arrodillo al frente de él. –Toma- extendió a su hija –Cuídala un momento por favor- sonrió mientras se lo entregaba a Loki. –De acuerdo…- tomó a la niña en brazos. Ryoko camino hacia el columpio de nuevo y empezó a mecerse.

-Es cierto, a veces es difícil de conseguir lo que quieres- sonrió mientras empezaba a balancearse. –Querer hacerlo y a la vez no. Preocuparte o no preocuparte por algo tan simple. ¿Pero sabes? Eso es algo de lo mas normal- La madre empezó a estirar hacia mas arriba sus piernas mientras subía y agachar su cuerpo cuando bajaba mientras replegaba sus piernas. -¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? ¿Cómo saber si eso no traerá problemas? Eso no importa, mientras sepas como hacerlo ¿Esa es tu meta no? Desear que vaya bien y lograr lo que quieres- entonces en un último esfuerzo cuando se dirigía de reversa bajo completamente su cuerpo, incluso hizo que su caballera tocara la tierra. -¡Pero al fin y al cabo ira todo bien! ¡Ese es el secreto!- al llegar arriba nuevamente dirigió todo su peso hacia al frente y doblo por completo su piernas haciendo que la aceleración fuese mas rápida.

Para sorpresa de Loki, había logrado dar la vuelta completa en un solo rato. Pero había algo más; indirectamente el mensaje de esa mujer le había dado un pequeño aclaramiento de sus pensamientos. Así que sonrió calidamente. -¿Vez? Solo hay que tener en cuenta eso- paro de golpe el columpio. –Tienes razón Ryoko-san- sonrió, entonces estiro sus brazos y le entrego a su bebé. -¿Quieres verla? Su nombre es Sora Himemiya, apenas la tuve hace dos meses- se arrodillo y descubrió su pequeño rostro. Para la sorpresa de Loki, la niña tenía una caballera rosada como la de Mayura y unos ojos castaños como la de su madre. Tenía su cara relajada, totalmente dormida. –Bueno es hora de irme; me alegro haberte conocido antes de que me marchara- sonrió mientras le extendía su mano. –Veras, me tengo que marchar a otro lugar, me iré a vivir al extranjero, en América. Pero antes quería hacer esto como último recuerdo-

Loki sonrió y estrecho la mano de la joven madre –Ryoko-san le deseo bien en su viaje y suerte- le sonrió –Gracias, espero que puedas a reglar eso que tienes- le dio una sacudida en su cabeza. -¡Buenas noches y hasta luego!- corrió por la cunera y se dirigió a un auto que había llegado al parque. Entonces volvió a sacudir su mano la mujer junto con la de su esposo y el carro partió.

Loki miro al cielo y vio que la luna llena estaba justo arriba de él, bañándolo con su luz; sonrió y se marcho de ahí. –Yamino-kun, Fenrir y Eechan deben estar preocupados por mí- camino rápidamente hacia la mansión. –Que mal padre soy- se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza –Si tan solo fuera un poco mas como esa mujer- Caminaba rápido para poder llegar a su hogar y poder pensar en lo que había dicho esa mujer. Básicamente fue como un: _"No huyas de eso y sigue adelante que siempre hay una solución"_

-Creo que realmente tiene razón, no debo pensar así- suspiró y llego rápidamente a la puerta de su mansión. –Pobre de los chicos, deben estar totalmente histéricos… y mas Yamino-kun…- una gota corrió por su frente. –Pero será mejor que entre o si no…-

-¡¡Loki-sama!!- antes de que abriera la puerta el Dios, esta fue abierta por el mayordomo -¡Daddy!- -¡Loki-tama!- le siguieron Fenrir y el shikigami. -¿¡Donde se había metido!? ¡Nos tenía preocupados! ¿Se encuentra bien?- revisaba Yamino alrededor de su padre para ver si había alguna herida o rotura en su cuerpo que necesitara atención. –Tranquilos, estoy bien solo fui a dar una vuelta- -¡Pero Daddy si ya son mas de las 11 de la noche!- salto hacia el regazo de su padre. –Lose, lo siento chicos- acaricio su cabeza.

-Enseguida le preparo un Té Loki-sama, vamos entre- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la habitación principal. –Esta bien, pero no me empujen- camino hacia las escaleras seguidos por detrás de sus tres hijos hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Loki noto un aire muy raro alrededor de ellos, así que se detuvo antes de entrar y los miro fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba de saber?- preguntó seguro Loki. Entre los tres se miraron fijamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su padre. –Loki-sama, ¿Cómo debería decírselo?- movió un poco sus gafas. -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con curiosidad. Volvió el silencio entre ellos. –Tal vez si Loki-tama entrara a la habitación entendería puyan- giro alrededor de él. -¿Entenderé?- comentó extrañado. Entonces, tomó la perilla y la hizo girar.

Ante él, se encontraba Mayura en el sofá leyendo un libro de misterios, la chica bajo el libro y lo dejo en la mesa mientras veía fijamente a Loki.

-Mayura-san, pidió quedarse una semana entera aquí ya que su padre se marcho a un trabajo de sacerdote a un lugar lejano de aquí y el también pidió que se quedara momentáneamente aquí si no era molestia…- susurró a su oído. Loki se quedo serio ante lo que escucho, y miro fijamente a Mayura que hizo que esta agachara la mirada. Mayura ¿¡Por toda una semana!?

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Cuando pensaba que nada iría mal.

-De acuerdo…- suspiró –Te quedaras por una semana en este lugar. Pero… si hay algo que me moleste te haré que salgas de aquí ¿Entendiste?- dijo con seriedad Loki. Mayura levanto su rostro y sonrió como de costumbre.

-¡Entiendo Loki-kun!-

-Entonces yo me retiro a mi habitación- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta -¡Loki-sama! ¿Y su té?- lo detuvo el mayordomo –No importa, ah y dale la habitación a Mayura por favor- entró a su habitación y la cerró con llave. Loki se deslizó pegado a la puerta mientras caía al piso. Entonces se quito su saco y la aventó lejos de el. Tallo un poco sus ojos y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, camino hacia el lavamanos y abrió la llave de agua fría. Metió sus manos y con el agua que agarro se la hecho a la cara.

No le importaba si era su debilidad o no, tenía que hacerlo…  
Por que durante una semana, tendría a esa persona en bajo su techo. Y no hay nada que lo detenga. Pero otra vez la pregunta llego a su mente:

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto?_- preguntó un pensamiento

Loki seco su rostro mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo-

-No losé, pero no quiero averiguarlo…- diciendo esto dejo la toalla arriba del lavamanos.

Y así como estaba, camino hasta su cama; tumbándose y quedó profundamente dormido…

* * *

¡Hola mucho gusto! ¡Gracias por leer el 3 capítulo "Columpio" de Mi fanfic "Destino Ragnarok"! Disculpen por no presentarme antes, así como mi nombre dicen soy Maiden with armour (Doncella con armadura, no confundir con sirvienta n_nU) Pero pueden decirme Yue con mucha confianza. Espero que le este gustando mi fanfic. ¡Gracias por leerlo y por sus reviesw, se los leo con mucho gusto y también sus comentarios! Y los contesto con mucho gusto

Gracias por leer, y espero que sigan disfrutando mi historia .w.


	5. Preguntas

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana calidamente y dieron justamente en el rostro del Dios que se encontraba dormido. Loki con fastidio, movió su brazo y lo colocó arriba de sus ojos para que no lo molestara. Ese día realmente quería despertar hasta tarde y que nada lo interrumpiese. Tomó la sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y la estiró por completo hasta tapar su cabeza; dio medio giro quedando boca abajo y con la almohada tapó su cabeza. Oscuridad, oscuridad era lo que quería. Pero, no conseguía nuevamente dormirse; aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, el poder dormir le era imposible. Ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. Podía apostar que eran las 6:40 de la mañana y que en tan solo 20 minutos vendría su hijo a despertarlo. Loki suspiro y se deshizo su fortaleza que le brindaba la oscuridad, se volteó y estiro sus brazos y piernas.

Levantó su brazo derecho y empezó a señalar el techo, como si estuviera dibujando en el aire o si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta. -1, 2, 3…- susurró y detuvo el movimiento de su mano señalando la esquina de su habitación. –En esa habitación esta ella…- suspiro y bajo su brazo de golpe. Había olvidado momentáneamente que Mayura estaría en su mansión por más de una semana. -¿Qué se le va hacer?- sonrió levemente y bajo de su cama, tallándose los ojos se dirigió a su armario para buscar su ropa de siempre. Al abrir su armario, como siempre encontró las camisetas de manga larga blanca, sus sacos negros, los shorts negros, el moño y sus botas. Dio un ligero bostezó y empezó a buscar entre ellas algo. –Debería haber algo por aquí…; algo que no sea lo habitual- Casi como si fuera una búsqueda del tesoro se metió adentro del armario, buscando algo que hubiera perdido. Sus pies descalzos tropezaron con una caja que había en el suelo. –Aquí tiene que estar, si no mal me equivoco- sacó con cuidado la caja y salió de ahí. Deposito la caja en el suelo y lo destapó, adentro de la caja, había un juego de ropa. Lo había comprado Yamino antes, pero Loki había insistido en no usarlo, al pensar que no iba con él.

Tomó la caja y la llevó hacia su cama, ahí saco la ropa y la colocó extendida en la cama. Era una camiseta de manga larga blanca y en las mangas había dos líneas de color rojo oscuro, un chaleco negro que por detrás llevaba un cinturón, un moño corto blanco, unos shorts rayados color marrón y unas botas negras que en la orilla llevaba un color dorado* Estaba un poco arrugada la ropa, pero no le importó y empezó a quitarse el pijama para poder ponérsela.

Al terminar de ponérsela, se dirigió a gran espejo que tenía en la habitación para poder ver como le quedaba. –Eh juzgado mal esta ropa- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para verse –Me queda bien- sonrió. Y se dirigió de nuevo para su cama. Pero antes observó el reloj, tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos así que decidió a tender su cama; aun que normalmente eso lo hacía Yamino mientras el desayunaba.

Sin decir más se puso a retirar todas las sabanas y el cobertor colocándolas en el piso. Sacudió su cama, extendió su las sabanas y el cobertor, realmente era difícil; mas con su forma de niño ya que la cama era demasiada grande y tenía que correr al otro extremo para poder meter o extender la sabana. Ya terminada con su tarea, se dirigió a la ventana y las abrió en par en par, dejando que él aire entrara. Volteó nuevamente a ver el reloj, 1 minutos restando para las 7, entonces se colocó a la orilla de la ventana mientras veía el sol ponerse. Realmente deseaba que todo fuera bien no importase de que manera.

-¡Buenos días Loki-sama, por favor levan…tesé? …- entró el peliverde a la habitación de su padre, sorprendido al ver que este se había levantado, cambiado y había hecho su labor. –Ah, buenos días Yamino-kun- le sonrió –Por cierto, gracias por esta ropa; realmente me queda bien- estiró uno de los listones de los moños señalándole.

-¿Loki-sama?- se le acercó al Dios -¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Acaso tiene fiebre?- dijo mientras posaba su mano en la frente de su padre.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- dijo un tanto molesto Loki. –Nada, solo que…- volteó a ver la cama –No es normal de usted levantarse tan temprano y haber hecho mi deber…-

Loki bajo de la ventana y se encamino hacia la puerta.

–Hoy quise hacer algo distinto; así que…- remango sus mangas –Dime como preparó mi desayuno- dijo sonriente.

Y ante tal acto de su padre, Yamino empezó a llorar. -¡Loki-sama!- gritó mientras lo abrazaba –Buen chico, buen chico…- le daba palmadas en su cabeza mientras trataba de zafarse.

- - - - -

El caer de algo provocó un sonar seco que hizo al Dios Heimdall escucharlo perfectamente. Al voltear vio a la Diosa Hel jadeante en el piso, Heimdall corrió a su lado y la levantó, no importaba si su olor fuera repulsivo, le debía su existencia. Su ojo observo con preocupación a la Diosa, esta solo volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

–Disculpa, si te hago preocupar, no pongas esa cara- dijo mientras volvía su equilibrio. Heimdall solo hizo su mirada mas seria.

–Ya se que no soportare mas estar aquí, pero por mas que indago en los Dioses, estos no me dan un respuesta- Entonces siguió caminando, pero con una mano fue detenida por el Dios quien la miraba con ojos de resignación.

–Ya se que por Odín no nos dirán nada, pero tengo que insistir, hay un Dios que no debe estar aquí, si no en el Helheim hasta que pasara el Ragnarok-

Heimdall abrió su único ojo con asombro y aun que no pudiese hablar pronuncio algo, Hel solo asintió la cabeza. –Si no tomo cartas en el asunto, muy pronto el "Destino de los dioses" ocurrirá pronto- siguió caminando con dificultad mientras se dirigía a la sombra de un árbol.

–Asgard es demasiado grande…- sonrió –Realmente es un paraíso, como un enorme prado gigante-

¿Y como no lo iba a ser? Asgard, era el principal lugar que llevaba al Valhalla, lugar donde es el hogar de los Dioses, era un gran prado, donde se encontraban árboles y flores de todas las especies, fuentes de aguas junto con varios monumentos a grandes Dioses, y entre ellos principalmente era Odín.

Heimdall ayudo a la Diosa sentarse y recargarse en el árbol. Su apariencia no era demasiada buena, su estado se estaba haciendo mas crítico mientras avanzaba su estadía en ese lugar; su otra parte del cuerpo empezaba a descomponerse.

El Dios empezaba a mostrarse preocupado, sabía que si seguía así moriría; Hel notó la preocupación del Dios y tomó su mano.

–Si muero, no importa. Ya e arreglado las cosas con mi padre Loki- sonrió –Pero no me iré hasta que hable con Frigg-sama- dijo jadeante.

-¿Quién yo?- susurró una delicada voz que provenía detrás del árbol. –Si tanto me buscaban, ¿Por qué no preguntaron por mí?-

El Dios se levanto y le dio vuelta el árbol. Para su sorpresa estaba un hermosa mujer, de tez y piel blanca, con una caballera larga castaña, con un vestido largo blanco mientras tejía nubes con una rueca*.

–Hola Heimdall, tiempo sin verte hijo mío...*- La Diosa Frigg se levanto y se dirigió al otro lado del árbol y vio a la Diosa en una terrible condición.

–Pobrecita, debe estar sufriendo- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Deberíamos llevarla a las raíces de Yggdrasil; ahí estará bien- entonces volteó a ver al Dios Heimdall sonriente. –Hijo deberías llamar a tu corcel _Gulltop_* así seria mas rápido-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Heimdall hizo sonar su cuerno y de inmediato un corcel de crines dorados llegó a su lado relinchante. El Dios subió primero a su lomo tomando las riendas, Frigg ayudo a subir a la Diosa decaída y al último Frigg. Antes de partir de ahí, Heimdall volteó a ver a la Diosa sonriente, como si nada estuviera pasando. Su mirada fue seria.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa mirada?- le sonrió 

Y sin decir nada, partieron de ahí, hasta llegar a Yggdrasil*.

- - - - -

-Loki-sama…- Yamino se encontraba detrás de su padre, quien estaba en la estufa preparándose un pan francés. –Será mejor que yo lo haga, podría quemarse y…- -¿Quemarme? Ja, imposible soy un Dios de Fuego- –Pero, Loki-sama; aparte ¿Qué tal si la silla se cae?- Loki se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Te burlas por que acaso parezco un niño de 8 años?-

Yamino quedó en silencio, ya que recordó que eso era actualmente lo que molestaba a su padre. –Ah…Disculpe Loki-sama…- hizo un reverencia –Yo realmente no…- -Esta bien…- suspiró Loki

–Realmente no lo hiciste con malas intenciones- le dio una palmada en su cabeza.

–Solo quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta en vez de cuando; solo eso si el té no lo haré. Por que más que lo intento no me sale como lo haces tú Yamino-kun- sonrió y siguió cocinando. El ojiverde quedó en silencio. Por primera vez vio un cambio de actitud en su padre sobre ese tema; incluso cambio su vestuario. No era común; pero solo sonrió pensando que era bueno para su padre.

-Umm buenos días…- se escucho el abrir la puerta de la cocina y al voltear observaron a Mayura, quien aun se encontraba adormilada pero ya con su vestida con el uniforme de su escuela.

-Buenos días Mayura-san- saludo cordialmente el mayordomo.

–Buenos días…- dijo Loki algo leve mientras volteaba nuevamente a la sartén. –Vaya, pensé que realmente Loki-kun se despertaba mas tarde como el niño que es- bostezó.

–Mayura-san…- se quejo bajamente el mayordomo mientras veía al Dios cocinar esperando que este reaccionara de una manera mala.

-¿Y? Que sea un niño, no significa que me tenga que levantar tarde- suspiro mientras sacaba su desayuno. Mayura se acerco a ellos dos y miró con curiosidad lo que había hecho Loki.

– ¿Loki-kun sabe cocinar?- le pregunto a Yamino. –Ah, claro que sí- le respondió –Hasta ahora me entero-

-¿Hasta ahora te enteras?- dijo sorprendida, volteó a ver a Loki, quien estaba sentado en la mesa. -¡Aaah!- gritó sorprendida Mayura.

-¿Qué pasa Mayura-san?- -La ropa… la ropa de Loki-kun… ¡Esta tan linda!- dijo mientras se le acercaba al Dios. -¿Por qué no habías usado algo así antes Loki-kun?- se sentó en la silla al lado de él. –No losé, tal vez solo quería cambiar un poco- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Si es así, realmente te miras muy bien Loki- le sonrió mientras se recostaba con los brazos cruzados Mayura; El Dios al ver esa cara, se sonrojo y provocó que se ahogara un poco con el té. -¿Loki-sama esta bien?- se le acercó su hijo preocupado.

–Ah… sí no te preocupes…- dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca. –Vaya, si que estas raro hoy. ¿Acaso serás un "Fushigi Mysteri"?- prosiguió Mayura alegremente mientras se ponía sus lentes especiales.

-¿Fushigi Mysteri?- se recargo Loki en sus dedos entrelazados. -¿Acaso no lo serás tú?-

-¿Yo?- dijo indignada –Yo no veo nada raro en mí- cruzó sus brazos.  
-¿Segura?, recuerda que soy un detective. Justamente ahorita me llamaste por _"Loki"_ cuando debería ser _"Loki-kun"_- la miro fijamente a los ojos. -¿Y que tiene que ver?- volteó a verlo.  
- Que la Mayura que yo conozco, me llama Loki-kun no Loki; aparte…- le dio un sorbo a su té

-¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico en tu forma de hablar hacia mí?- Entrecerró sus ojos

-¿Y bien Ma-yu-ra-chan?- le sonrió calidamente. Mayura se quedó en silencio mientras un leve rubor invadía su cara. Nunca le había sonreído de ese modo. –Ah, yo… pues yo…- empezó a tartamudear. -¿Y bien?- le siguió sonriendo. –Pues…- volteó a ver un poco apenada a Loki.

-¡¡Loki!!- se escuchó el romper de la ventana de la cocina. -¿¡Donde esta Heimdall!?- para la sorpresa de los tres, era el Dios Frey arriba de su Gullinbursti quien entró precipitadamente por la ventana. -¿Qué te pasa a ti tan temprano?- dijo indiferente Loki

-¿Te has dado cuenta que has roto la ventana de mi casa?- señalo la ventana destrozada, quien por cierto Yamino se encontraba recogiendo los daños.

-¿¡Eso a quien le importa!? ¡Quiero saber en donde esta Heimdall!- se le acercó a Loki a la cara

-¿Heimdall?- dijo el Dios sorprendido.

-Aquí tienes Kaitou Frey…- le entregó una taza de té Mayura.

–Gracias Yamato Nadeshiko- le dio un sorbo al té. Se encontraban todos presentes en la habitación principal. La noticia de que Heimdall no se encontraba había dejado a todos asombrados. –Frey, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?- volteó a ver la ventana el detective.

–Frey vio a Heimdall la noche pasada, había dicho que regresaría tarde a casa. Así que lo estuve esperando pero nunca llegó inclusive a esta hora- dijo triste el Vanir. -¿A dónde se fue Heimdall?-

-Frey no lo sabe, no supe nada de Heimdall, solo que se marcho-

-Posiblemente Heimdall debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudad- agregó el mayordomo. –Imposible, Gullin y yo estuvimos sobrevolando los cielos buscándolo pero no lo encontramos-

-Bui, bui- se le acerco a su dueño para calmarlo.

–Calma Frey, debe de estar por aquí Heimdall; no creo que se haya ido a alguna parte…- quedó en silencio el Dios.

-¿Loki-sama? ¿¡Loki-sama!?- Se le acercó el peliverde al ver a su padre sujetarse el chaleco con fuerza del lado de su corazón.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a Loki!?- se le acerco la pelirosada.

–Waaah, ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- salió debajo del sofá el lobo Fenrir y el shikigami quienes apenas despertaban-

–Nii-san Loki-sama…- -¿Daddy?- se le acercó a su padre que estaba jadeando con fuerza mientras apretaba su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Daddy?- se le acercó preocupado a su padre.

–Loki; ¿Qué ocurre?- se le acercó Frey.

Loki sentía un ardor profundo en su pecho que lo corroía dolorosamente, con suma dificultad podía respirar. Era un dolor profundo que hizo que empezara a salir unas lágrimas.

-Duele…- susurró Loki –Algo ocurre…-dijo jadeante

–No losé… pero me duele…-  
-Loki-sama, lo llevaré al doctor- dijo mientras intentaba cargar a su padre

–No, déjame…- jadeaba mas –Estoy bien…- se levantó y camino un poco.

–Tan solo es… algo ligero…- su vista se hizo cada vez mas nublosa y empezó a caer al piso.

Lo único que pudo ver, era como todos corrían a su lado, y con voces angustiadas pronunciaban su nombre; y la más angustiada, era la de Mayura.

-Y ahora que… pensaba tener un buen día…- susurró mientras cerraba totalmente los ojos.

- - - - -

-Hel, será mejor que tomes esto…- le acerco a la boca una copa de hidromiel*; la Diosa con un poco de dificultad tomó un poco de la bebida. –Gracias…- susurró. Los tres Dioses se encontraban en las raíces del Yggdrasil. Especialmente en la HeiHel para que pudiera recobrarse.

–Quien lo diría, estuviste apunto de arriesgar tu vida para poder hablar conmigo. Eso es una tontería mi niña- le acarició la cabeza.

–Frigg-sama, no importaba si perdía la vida pero tenía que venir a hablar con usted- dijo bajamente mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Heimdall también? O pero no puede hablar- empezó a reírse. El Dios quien se encontraba con su corcel volteó a verla con cara de fastidio y volvió a ignorarla.

–Querido, te ves mas lindo con tu estado terrenal en forma de niño- sonrió.

–Frigg-sama, ¿Podría responderme esto por favor?- preguntó la Diosa con seguridad.

-Si has arriesgado tu vida para verme, adelante-

-Sus hijos, ¿En donde están?- la miró con seriedad. La diosa la miro intrigada.  
-Están en Asgard o en alguno de los nueve mundos, a excepción de Thor y Heimdall- sonrió amablemente.

–No… No me refiero a eso- la corrigió con seriedad.

–Baldr y Höðrð…*-

La Diosa abrió sus ojos con asombro y agacho su mirada.

–Hel, ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?- dijo en tono melancólico.

–Tu sabes que ellos… estan muertos…-

-Discúlpeme, por regresarle ese dolor por la perdida de sus hijos pero; ellos no estan en el Helheim…-

Un silencio rodio a los tres dioses, al escuchar aquello.

Solo el sonar de la fuente de Mimir* se escuchaba.

Mientras los llantos de una Diosa se combinaban con él…

-

-

-

-

Significados:

*La ropa que usa Loki, esta basado en un capítulo del manga, en el capítulo

"Arco iris colorido, ¡El detective Despierta!"

* ¿Frigg tejiendo nubes? Eso lo base en una imagen de la diosa, que se encuentra en una rueca tejiendo las nubes. Suena raro, pero si no me creen busquen en Wikipedia a Frigg y saldrá esa imagen.

*La frase _"Hola Heimdall, tiempo sin verte hijo mío…" _En sí, Heimdall no es hijo de Frigg, más bien es su hijastro y ella su madrastra, ya que Odín lo obtuvo con una giganta si no mal me equivoco.

*Gulltop: es un corcel que tiene Heimdall, es demasiado veloz que se puede transportar de acá para allá mas especialmente en la mañana, que por la hora del día se le conoce como _Heimdellinger_. Tiene crines de oro.

*Yggdrasil: El árbol de la vida que mantiene unido a los 9 mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim. Y en que sus raíces brota la fuente de Mimir.

* Baldr y Höðrð: Hijos de Odín y Frigg. Lo que saben quienes son con mas detalles, solo diré que en mi historia estará un poco cambiado la historia de estos dos. O no losé pero solo diré; No se confíen mis queridos lectores.

*Hidromiel: Es una bebida alcohólica fermentada a base de miel y agua. Heimdall se le daba a los otros Dioses para su agasaje. Se dice que era el único alimento para Odín.

*Fuente de Mimir: Es el pozo del conocimiento que brota de las raíces de Yggdrasil. También, si saben mas de éste árbol. No se confíen que en mi historia tendrá muchas vueltas.

Notas de Autor:

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí Yue reportándose, disculpen si tarde en pero aquí por donde vivó nos atacaron los temblores. (No se si hayan de un temblor de 7.2 por uno de los estados de México) Pero bueno.

Solo vengo a decirles algo que me dí cuenta mientras escribía este capítulo. Estará muy basado en la mitología nórdica, y realmente meteré bastantes pero seguirá fiel al anime y un tanto al manga. Pero solo diré que hay hechos como los hijos de Frigg y mas a Baldr, pero les recomiendo que no se confíen, por que le voy a hacer unos tantitos cambios pero a la vez no. Si esta raro, pero luego se darán cuenta a que me refiero.

Bueno sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo realmente. Y les agradezco por lo reviews. (se le agradece contestando y contando sus opiniones D)

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que le sigan gustando n_n

Muchas gracias ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Mensajes

-¿Loki? ¿Estas bien?- susurró una suave voz –Querido despierta; ya es la hora- una calida mano paso por el rostro de Loki, mientras la otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. Loki, se sentía adormilado; como si hubiera estado durmiendo por miles de años. Lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos verdes pero volvió a cerrarlos por la luz que cegaba, pero una silueta le tapaba un poco esa dañina luz. -¿Quién eres tú?- susurró bajamente. -¿Ya me has olvidado tan rápidamente?- rió la voz –En verdad Loki, no se como te llegué a entender en ocasiones- entonces la silueta se le acercó mas la cara del Dios.

-Soy yo, Spica- le sonrió calidamente  
El Dios abrió rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre; realmente era ella. Sin dudarlo dos veces se levanto rápidamente de ahí y se puso a una distancia alejada de ella. Su respiración se hizo corta, ¡Su esposa se encontraba al frente de él! ¿Ahora que es lo que haría después de tanto tiempo de haberla dejado? Lo mas seguro es que buscaría venganza. -¿Qué sucede querido?- sonrió la giganta dulcemente como si nada malo pasara. –Parece que hayas visto a un mounstro o algo así-

La dulzura que producía provoco una confusión en Loki.

-Si eres tú Spica, ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? Te he abandonado- dirigió su vista al suelo. La pelivioleta sonrió y se le acercó al Dios cuidadosamente para que viera que no planeaba hacer algo más. –A mi ya no importa eso, déjalo en el pasado- sonrió. Loki observo a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en un enorme hermoso prado donde el sol siempre estaba en el crepúsculo y que solo se encontraba él y ella. El Dios guardo silencio y observó a su desesposa sentada sobre sus piernas sonriendo calidamente. Loki permanecía en silencio mientras trataba de organizas sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar con Spica?

¿Dónde están los demás?

Lo único que recordaba eran varias voces que lo llamaban sin cesar, especialmente la de Mayura. Loki sacudió su cabeza al recordar la voz de la joven llamándolo sin parar. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Volteó a ver a Spica, y la miro de pies a cabeza. Si eso era un sueño, quería despertar lo antes posible. ¿Pero que no había despertado de un sueño? Las confusiones lo invadieron nuevamente mientras sacudía su cabeza. Entonces sintió la mano de la Diosa deteniendo la insistencia de sus manos. –Tranquilo, no te haré daño…-

-Solo vengo a recodarte que mi nombre es _"Angrboda…*"_-

-

-

-

El Dios Heimdall se encontraba recostado en una enorme raíz con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza intentado tomar una siesta, aun que realmente era difícil con tanto ruido que sus oídos sensibles no pudieran captar. Especialmente la conversación de las Diosas.

-Estas queriendo decir Hel, ¿Qué mis hijos no están en el Heimhel?- preguntó la Diosa que aun trataba de controlar sus lagrimas.

-Así es; Frigg-sama usted sabe el porque estaban allí ¿cierto?- dijo mientras observaba la fuente de mimir bajando hasta lo mas fondo de las raíces. La Diosa Frigg asintió con su cabeza mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones largos de cabello y los entrelazaba.

-Por que no pude hacer que revivieras a Baldr. Y Hoord fue asesinado por mi hijo Váli…- susurró levemente.

La Diosa Hel, veía a la pobre Diosa hablando de lo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, observaba como cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente tieso al hablar respecto al tema. Ella sabía que la causa de la muerte de Baldr fue gracias a su padre, que por medio de Hoord pudo matarlo. En sí se sentía un poco mal al saber eso, pero ella no podía hacer nada ya que era algo que tenía que pasar; aparte no sabía que intenciones tenía su padre por haberlo matado.

-Frigg-sama- susurró Hel –Eh venido arriesgan mi vida por solo una; aparte de preguntar donde estaban sus hijos- la miro con seriedad mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los de la Diosa. -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- volteó a ver a Hel.

-Ahora en adelante, sus hijos estarán en la tierra. Esperando el Ragnarok- pronunció con fuerza, que hizo que la Diosa se pusiera de pie y Heimdall corriera hasta donde se encontraban ellas dos. El silencio se hizo mas fuerte, y solo el respirar de la Diosa Frigg se escucho en el lugar. -¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!?- preguntó con un toque de histeria. -¡Mis hijos no pueden estar en el mundo terrenal! ¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?- camino hacia el frente de la Diosa y la tomó por los hombros. –Primero que nada tendrías que haberles dado vida eterna y juventud de nuevo y la única que pudo hacer eso es…- -Idunn…*- pronunció Hel. –Las manzanas de Idunn son lo único que pueden otorgar eso-

-Pero hace tiempo que hable con ella y no me comentó nada- soltó a la Diosa y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Frigg se encontraba en un estado incomprensible ¿Cómo puede ser que sus hijos estén en la tierra? Y mas ¿Cómo pudieron salir de ahí? Ellos tendrían que esperar hasta el Ragnarok para que pudieran salir de ahí. Justo como todo estaba escrito…

¿Ahora que iba suceder? Si el destino era cambiado, lo más seguro es que sucederá una catástrofe.

-Frigg-sama, quiero que me escuche- se hincó al lado de la diosa mientras tomaba su mano. –No es que quiera hacer conclusiones tan rápidas pero…- suspiro lentamente y volteó a ver a Frigg –Creo que Odín fue quien provoco eso- La Diosa abrió los ojos en par en par y observo con detalle los ojos de Hel. Sus ojos no mentían en ellos mostraban que lo que decía era verdad. -¿Pero… como?- susurró. –Lo mas seguro, es que Odín haya entrado de nuevo cuando yo no estaba en Helheim, llevándose consigo a Iduun- hizo una pausa –Pero si lo vemos por el lado amable, no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo estando en la tierra de los mortales sin mi permiso y esas manzanas-

-¿Pero no puedes devolverlos con tu poder?- preguntó

-No, hay algo que lo bloquea y pueda que sea el mismo Odín- agacho su mirar.

Entonces se escucho el golpear hacia una rama, las Diosas voltearon y observaron al Dios Heimdall quien provocó el golpe. Se encontraba totalmente rojo por un enojo al escuchar eso y con una respiración corta. Se encontraba totalmente desesperado por poder decir algo, así que solo hacia ademanes con sus manos y expresando por todo su cuerpo. Entonces empezó a señalar a Hel varias veces mientras que con la otra mano arañaba el árbol.

-Si losé, ya sabía que él iba a ser el culpable. Pero recuerda que es solo una suposición- suspiró. Entonces el Dios empezó a sacudir su cabello con fuerza.

-Pobre Heimdall, debe ser difícil no poder hablar…- dijo sonriente Frigg intentado ocultar su preocupación. El Dios al escuchar eso, se puso mas enojado y se sentó dándole la espalda. Hel y la otra Diosa solo rieron.

-Entonces Frigg-sama; nos retiramos de Asgard. Eh conseguido todo lo que ocupo- se levantó y camino hacia el lado del Dios. –Solo una cosa Frigg-sama- volteó a verla. –Tenga cuidado, ahora que no sabe que podrá pasar…-

La diosa solo asintió con la cabeza.

-

-

-

-Eh ¿Enserio Fenrir hizo eso?- rió con delicadeza –Realmente no pensé que llegara a ser tan comelón como yo- tapó su sonrisa con su mano –Ese día el pobre no pudo dormir, y el pobre de Yamino-kun estuvo todo el día en vela cuidándolo-

Loki se encontraba narrándole a petición de la giganta las cosas que sus hijos y el habían hechos últimamente en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Loki aun que se sentía un poco incomodo pero no tenía otra opción que hacerlo. No quería que ella se enfadara y que lo quisiera matar. –Ah, realmente me hubiera gustado ahí- sonrió mientras se recostaba en la hierba. Un silencio los rodeó a ambos y un viento soplo sobre ellos. Loki volteó a verla se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriente como si todo fuera un sueño. –Oye, Spica…- susurró el Dios. -¿Dime?- respondió sin abrir los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- dijo Loki mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Umm… así; ¿Sabías que Odín me había mando a matarte?- dijo sin vacilar Spica. Loki solo suspiro y se recostó en la hierba.

-No me sorprendería- susurró –Cualquier Dios que venga al mundo de los mortales sería para matarme, y eso te incluía- -Losé- sonrió. –Pero no es lo único que vengo a decirte-

Loki volteó a ver a Spica quien esta le sonreía.

-Esa humana, tienes que tener cuidado- le acarició la cabeza -¿Mayura?- preguntó Loki –Sí, veras… últimamente, e estado observándolos desde lejos y…- suspiró sonriente – ¿Sabes que fue lo que me cautivo de ti?- cambió de tema rápidamente –No- contestó el Dios –Tu vida misteriosa- le sonrió calidamente. El Dios se levanto y miró a la giganta -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Mayura?- preguntó con curiosidad. Ella solo lo vio con ternura.

De repente, Loki empezó a sentir una descargar en su pecho. Las descargas eran cada vez más fuertes que hicieron que el Dios hiciera arcadas.

-Loki, debes entender algo muy importante- se le acercó al Dios mientras lo recostaba en sus piernas. –No debes fingir y engañar lo que pasa dentro de ti y mucho menos lo de tú corazón- sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. Loki seguía con sus arcadas mientras tomaba con fuerza su el chaleco donde estaba su corazón. –S…pica…- murmuraba torpemente. -¿Entiendes? A veces son difíciles de entender lose, pero si no lo entiendes…- deposito un beso en su frente –Ese será tu dolor y pena-

-¡Agh!- gritó con fuerza Loki -¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó con su última fuerza que le quedaba.

-Yo ya no podré protegerte ni cuidar a mis hijos, pero…- volteó a ver al cielo –Próximamente… bueno el destino te mostrara el camino- le sonrió. Loki seguía con esas descargas en su pecho. –Spica…-susurró. –Vuelve, tu no deberías estar aquí. No recordaras nada de mí. Solo recordaras lo que te dije- le sonrió. -¡Agh!- volvió a exclamar de dolor.

-Loki- susurró la giganta. –Loki vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, por favor…- susurraba mientras la vista del Dios se hacía borrosa.

-¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Loki!- la voz se hizo agonizante y mucho más fuerte

-¡Por favor te necesito! ¡Vuelve Loki!... ¡¡Loki!!-

-¡Aaah!- hizo un gran suspiro el Dios, su respiración se encontraba jadeante y su vista borrosa.  
-¡Ah vuelto a la normalidad!- gritó una voz -¿Cómo es posible que le haya pasado esto a un niño?- replicó otra voz. -¿Dónde…estoy?...- preguntó con una débil voz el Dios. Al recuperar la vista con exactitud, se llevó una sorpresa. Se encontraba en la sala de un hospital, con varios doctores alrededor y uno en especial que llevaba un reanimador.

Ahora lo entendía, había tenido un paro cardiaco.

El Dios trato de pararse, pero varias enfermeras lo detuvieron. -¡Loki!- exclamó una voz desde lo lejos. -¡No puedes entrar!- replicó una voz. -¡Dejeme!- gritó con más fuerza -¡Oye espera!- -Esa voz…-susurró Loki –Mayu…- una enfermera le tapó la boca con cuidado mientras lo acostaba de nuevo. –Es mejor que no te esfuerces; acabas de estar muerto por 2 minutos…-

Loki al escuchar eso, su corazón latió con más fuerza

¿Muerto por dos minutos?

-¡Loki!- se paró al frente de la camilla Mayura, su rostro se encontraba bañado de lagrimas y respiración era entre corta. –Señorita usted no debería estar aquí- replico el doctor y la empujaba a la salida. -¡No espere! ¡Loki!- gritó mientras extendía su mano; la joven empezó hacer revuelo intentando zafarse de los enfermeros que lo sacaban. -¡Loki!- empezó a llorar. Al ver esa reacción el Dios se quedo sin habla y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

_-No debes fingir y engañar lo que pasa dentro de ti y mucho menos lo de tú corazón…-_ susurró una calida voz.

Entonces el Dios cerró los ojos y quedó dormido…

-

-

-

Significados:

*Angrboda/Spica: La esposa de Loki, una giganta. Quería que apareciera un poco n_n pero más adelante aparecerá también.

*_-Solo vengo a recodarte que mi nombre es "Angrboda…*"- _: El nombre de Angrboda significa, _"Mensajera del dolor" _o _"Anunciadora de Penas"_

*Iduun: Es la guardiana de las manzanas que le da juventud eterna a los Dioses


	7. Ruiseñor

Un viento entro calidamente por la ventana de la habitación del Dios. Loki se encontraba recostado en la cama, junto con un respirador ya que su respiración era un poco difícil, y una maquina que vigilaba sus latidos del corazón por si una nueva amenaza apareciera; ya que había tenido un paro cardiaco.

Un leve sonido provocado por el trinar de un pájaro que se acerco a la ventana, hizo que Loki despertara. Abrió levemente sus ojos, intentando ajustar su vista borrosa y acostumbrarse la luz, mientras respiraba un poco rápido por la boca. – ¿Dónde…estoy?...- susurró levemente mientras intentaba acomodar en su mente lo que veía; una habitación con varias ventanas abiertas, unos sillones para los visitantes, a el con una onda en su mano derecha, unos tubos por su nariz para poder respirar y varios cables saliendo por su pecho del lado del corazón.

Se levanto un poco con la fuerza que tenía para poder sentarse tan solo un momento, cerró los ojos y trato de recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana. Lo único que podía recordar, era el enorme dolor que había en su pecho, como… si lo hubieran atravesado con algo ardiente. Puso su mano derecha en su corazón y sintió su leve palpite.

Estaba vivo, pero había muerto…

Una ansiedad entro por su ser e hizo sentirse mas adolorido. El pájaro que había entrado por la ventana se posó sobre el tubo de metal que sostenía el suero y empezó a trinar con fuerza, no tardo en darse cuenta que era un ruiseñor.  
-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- dijo en voz baja el Dios. Solo el pájaro empezó a trinar más. -¿Por qué haces eso? ¿No ves lo que me acaba de pasar?- su voz empezó a sonar un poco quebrada, Loki sabía que no era momento para mostrarse débil y dejarse llevar por algo tan sencillo pero… era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Esta vivo gracias a una reanimación, pero si no hubiera funcionado. Estaría muerto en ese instante y su vida hubiera llegado a su fin.

Entendió que él también era frágil en la vida

Entonces el ruiseñor bajo inmediatamente de ahí y se deposito en la cabeza del Dios, aleteando y trinar sin cesar. -¿Por qué me paso esto a mí?- susurró Loki. -¿Por qué cuando trato de hacer las cosas bien siempre llegan a pasarme estas cosas?- agacho su mirar y empezó hacer puño sus manos.

-No quise herir a nadie, nunca quise provocar daño alguno. ¡Pero siempre es lo mismo!- gritó mientras golpeaba la cama. –Yo solo quise…- su voz empezó a romperse –Ser feliz aunque la vida me tratara como una bazofia. No me importaba nada mientras todo fuera bien- mordió un poco su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¿¡No te basta con eso verdad!?- gritó con todas sus fuerza -¿¡Cuánto mas quieres verme sufrir!?- su respiración se hizo rápida y empezó a jadear por la falta de oxigeno y la maquina empezó a registrar los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Loki empezó sollozar bajamente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

-Solo, soy un dios o un mortal… pero quiero solo tener… un poco de paz…- se estrecho con mas fuerza mientras temblaba levemente. El ruiseñor dejo de batir sus alas y trinar, y bajo a la altura de sus piernas dobladas para poder verlo. Loki levantó su vista y vio al pajarillo quien se había quedado en silencio mientras lo veía con curiosidad mientras trinaba bajamente. El Dios un tanto apenado por lo que le había dicho, extendió su dedo índice para que el ruiseñor subiera, e de i so facto el ave lo hizo. –Disculpa… por lo que te dije…- le susurró. El ruiseñor solo aleteó y empezó a entonar una canción.

Loki solo sonrió y unas grandes lágrimas empezaron a escabullirse por sus ojos verdes. Realmente solo quería estar en paz con los demás ya había aceptado la idea de que permanecería en la tierra para siempre; como Dios o como mortal pero no le importaba, mientras estuviesen aquellas personas importantes para él.

Entonces el Dios empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras se combinaban con la canción del ruiseñor.

Una melodía de alegría y pena…

-

-

-

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó eufórico Heimdall mientras entraba a su mansión, después de haber regresado de Asgard, Hel y Heimdall habían podido regresar a su estado original en la tierra de los mortales. Especialmente el Dios estaba feliz de poder hablar de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo que no pudo hablar en aquel lugar.

-¡Frey! ¡Ya llegue! ¿En donde estas?- volteó a ver a todas parte de su hogar, recorriendo sin excepción un lugar que no haya visto. –Parece que estas feliz de poder hablar de nuevo Heimdall- murmuró la Diosa mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa de la sala. -¿Cómo no debería? ¿Sabes lo que es estar callado todo el tiempo mientras escuchaba cualquier ruido?- exclamó mientras revisaba la cocinada. –Si tú lo dices, yo no me quejo- se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras veía el librero que tenía el Dios. –Que raro…- entro a la sala el Dios –Tampoco Gullinbrusti esta en la casa ¿Abra salido a un lado?- se sillón que daba al frente de la Diosa. –Talvez, eso no me interesa ahora- miró fijamente a Dios.

Heimdall bajo su mirada, había olvidado de lo que se había enterado y el peligro que podía ocurrir. -¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?- cruzó sus brazos. Hel solo suspiro y volteó a ver el pasillo. –Primero quiero que salgan de ese lugar oscuro las Norms- señalo mientras tomaba su libro. -¿Las norms?- dijo sorprendido el Dios. De la penumbra salieron tres Diosas del destino, la del pasado, presente y futuro, mientras tomaban asiento en el sofá mas largo de la sala. Tenía una cara de seriedad absoluta mientras observaban a los Dioses.

–Gracias por hacernos pasar Heimdall-sama- habló Urd –Si ustedes lo dicen, más bien, ¿Qué hacían en mi casa a hurtadillas?- suspiró mientras las observaba a las tres. –Hemos venido a hablar- habló Verdandi –Sobre lo que a ocurrido- termino Skull. -¿Ocurrido? Se refieren a Baldr y Hoord ¿Cierto?- dijo con seriedad Heimdall.

Las norms se miraron entre ellas mismas, con cara de sorpresa. -¿No saben de lo que acaba de pasar verdad?- hablo la norm del futuro -¿Pasar? ¿Qué a sucedido Urd-sama?- pregunto Hel con seriedad. Verdandi se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina como si ya supiera el camino. Al llegar camino hasta el gabinete donde tenían los teces y empezó a preparar uno.

-¿Me puedes decir que mosca te pico a ti?- se acercó Heimdall un tanto molesto. La Diosa solo agacho su cabeza para poder observar el ojo rojo de Heimdall que la miraba fijamente.

-Un calmante, lo necesitaran mucho- sonrió mientras ponía el agua a calentar

-

-

-

-No, así no es- reprendía el Dios al ruiseñor –Es algo como el canto de una valkiria "ah ah ah ah ah"- el pájaro solo lo miraba extrañado y empezaba aletear con fuerza. –No te enojes, tú quisiste que te lo enseñara- sonrió mientras lo tocaba con cuidado. Entonces el sonar del crujir una puerta se escucho y Loki se distrajo un momento mientras observaba quien había abierto la puerta. Al voltear observo que era una enfermera, que al mirarlo entro. –Esta despierto y al parecer hizo un amigo- susurró mientras volvía cerrar la puerta.

Loki miró al ruiseñor y este de igual manera lo miró.

-¡¡Loki-sama!!- entró gritando a la habitación el mayordomo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría ah abrazar a su padre. -¡Loki-sama! ¡Que bueno que esté con bien!- rompió en llanto. -¡Por un momento pensé que… pensé que…!- el Dios le tapó la boca y le acarició el cabello. –Perdón…- sonrió calidamente –No quise preocuparte de esta manera hijo- y lo abrazo con fuerza. Nuevamente Yamino se puso a llorar con más ganas. -¡Imbécil Loki!- gritó una voz molesta -¡Debería golpearte con mi martillo para que realmente te mueras!- Loki dirigió su mirar hacia la puerta y observo que en el marco se encontraba recargado Narugami con los brazos cruzados -¡Que te crees dando esos sustos así! ¡Ahora pagaras por que me hiciste salirme de mi trabajo de medio tiempo!- camino hacia la cama.

-¡Quítate gafitas!- lo movió bruscamente –Oye… Narugami-Kun realmente yo…- dijo Loki intentando protegerse.

–Imbécil… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te hubieras muerto?- susurró mientras agachaba su mirada. Loki solo sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos y tomó la mano del Dios. – Discúlpame amigo…- susurró. Narugami solo levanto su mirar y le sonrió mientras le alborotaba el pelo -¿Oye que te pasa? Si de por si estoy en unas condiciones poco decentes- rió mientras señalaba la bata azul cielo que usaba –Tengo cuidado Loki, una enfermera podría abusar de ti si te ve sin esa cosa- empezó a burlarse.

–Jaja mucha risa Thor- lo miro seriamente, entonces observo que una mochila fue dejada en el piso de la habitación. -¡Oh ya esta aquí!- gritó el mayordomo mientras corría hacia la mochila -¿Llegó?- mormuró Loki –Vera aquí traen a escondidas a…- abrió la mochila pero antes de que terminaran salieron de ahí el pequeño Lobo y el Shikigami. -¡Daddy!- saltó hasta el regazo de su padre -¡Daddy estas bien!- -¡Loki-tama!- revolteaba alrededor de él –Discúlpenme chicos- acarició a los dos –No quería preocuparlos-

-No importa Daddy- lloraba Fenrir –Mientras estés bien nos basta- se acurruco en sus piernas. Loki solo sonrió y empezó a ver alrededor. -¿Loki-sama? ¿Qué sucede?- se le acercó su hijo. Loki volteó a ver al ruiseñor que se encontraba en la puerta. –Creo que falta alguien ¿No es verdad?- volteó a ver a los dos presentes, Yamino y Narugami voltearon a verse y suspiraron.

-¿Lo recuerda Loki-sama? ¿Lo que paso en la sala de urgencias?- sonrió el mayordomo. -¿Recordar?- susurró Loki mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos que podía recordar. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y recordó el rostro de Mayura en lágrimas recordando como le gritaba que volviera a él. Entonces su corazón latió un poco rápido. –Sí…- dijo bajamente

-Kaitou… no creo que sea buena idea que entre…- murmuró la voz de Mayura detrás de la puerta. –Tal vez siga dormido-

-No el ya despertó, recuerda lo que dijo la enfermera, entonces siendo empujada por Frey, Mayura entro a la habitación, chocando con la mirada de Loki eh hizo que el Dios se pusiera nervioso. -¿Eh?- volteó a ver el monitor del corazón Narugami -¿Por qué esta cosa empezó hacer mas ruido?- empezó a golpearla con su martillo

-¡Wuhan!- gritó Loki sonrojado mientras quitaba los cables de su pecho y agachaba su mirada. -¿Qué has hecho Narugami-san?- se le acercó el mayordomo -¡Ya lo descompusiste! Parece como si el corazón de Loki-sama se hubiera parado- lo reprendió mientras buscaba en enchufe para desconectarlo. -¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!- reclamó el Dios.

Mayura se encontraba pegada a la pared con la mirada baja, Loki bajo también la suya y suspiro. -¿Mayura?- susurró el Dios -¿Podrías venir aquí?- le hizo una señal con su mano. Mayura se movió con lentitud y llegó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama de Loki, con la mirada baja y arrugando su falda con sus manos. –Mayura… yo…-

-Loki me asusto mucho…- susurró la joven –Por un momento pensé que te irías… como mi mamá lo hizo…- su voz se hizo un poco quebrada. –Mayura…- susurro Loki.

-¡Ah, parece como una telenovela-noda! *- comentó Frey mientras sacaba unas palomitas -¡Oye dame! Se esta poniendo bueno- reclamó Narugami. –Oigan… ustedes ¡Vamos, fuera, fuera, fuera!- empujo a los dioses a la salida. -¡Ni-san iremos por algo de comer!- le dijo a su hermano mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el lobo entendió de inmediato y bajo de la cama rápidamente -¡Daddy en un momento volvemos! ¡Puyan!- se metieron el lobo y el Shikigami a la mochila. –Volveremos en unos minutos…- susurró Yamino y cerró la puerta.

-De… ¿acuerdo?- dijo sorprendido Loki al ver que ya no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de él y Mayura. Loki empezó a sentirse un poco rara y bajo su mirar. La chica se había sentando en la orilla de la cama mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su pelo; el Dios la miro y observó en su mirada que tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo por haberla hecho llorar.

-Mayura…- susurró, la joven solo volteó a verlo –Disculpa, por haberte hecho… llorar…- dijo levemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella solo abrió un poco los ojos, sonrió y empezó a acariciar el cabello de él. –Tu también tienes los ojos hinchados- rió levemente sin dejar de tocar su cabello. Loki le miro sorprendido ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de eso si ya había pasado tiempo?

-Jeje, solo bromeaba Loki- lo miró calidamente –Vaya, que sorpresa…- sintió Loki como su asombro se derrumbaba por solo una broma. –Lo siento, realmente no quería hacerlo. Ni muchos menos preocuparte- agacho su mirar –Pero nunca pensé que… yo…-

Entonces sintió la mano de Mayura debajo de su mentón haciendo que levantara su mirada.

Y sin darse cuenta, la joven tenía reposado sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Y un color escarlata abarco el rostro del Dios.

-Loki, no quiero que te vayas…- lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho  
-No quiero perder algo tan valioso para mí otra vez…- el llanto se rompió en ella otra vez.

-Mayura…- susurró el Dios calidamente

Entonces la abrazo con toda la fuerza, como si no la dejara ir;

Mientras un ruiseñor cantaba alegremente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

*-_¡Ah, parece una telenovela-noda!_- : ¡Realmente tenía que ponerlo! Le quedaba perfectamente a Frey junto a su palabra que usa :3


	8. Teoría

Heimdall miraba en silencio a las tres diosas, cada una tomando el té simultáneamente. El sonido del segundero empezaba a desesperarlo; aun que no estuviera en su forma verdadera, su oído empezaba a concentrarse en ruidos que había a su alrededor debido al gran silencio. Volteó a ver a la Diosa Hel, que hacía lo mismo que las otras Diosas. Callada y tomando el té.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- se levantó del sofá el Dios -¡Si tienen algo que decir, que sea ahora o callen para siempre!- camino al frente de Verdandi. –Si no tienen nada que hacer aquí- la tomó por el brazo –Deberían irse-  
-Heimdall-sama, debería de calmarse un poco y no usar la agresividad- soltó su brazo fácilmente y dejo la taza en la mesa. Y como si fuera efecto domino demás hicieron lo mismo. Heimdall volvió a tomar su lugar, cruzando su pierna derecha y recargando su rostro en su mano.

-¿Y bien?- dijo molesto

Las diosas se miraron entre sí, y dirigieron la vista hacia Hel. Esta solo las miro con seriedad.

-Si tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- dijo con calma

-Hel-sama; Justo ahora ¿Sabe lo que le paso a Loki-sama?- dijo la mayor de la Norms. La Diosa solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a su taza de té. –Mi padre, estuvo a punto de morir- dejo la taza en la mesa. Heimdall, al escuchar semejante noticia para él, dirigió su vista a la pelirosada quien tenía la mirada baja para luego pasarla con las Norms.

-¿Loki?- dijo en susurró -¿¡Qué fue lo que le paso!?- preguntó exaltado

-Loki-sama, acaba de recibir un infarto y estuvo apunto de morir- contestó Skull, Heimdall supuso que era la mera verdad, ya que había salido por los labios de la Norm.

-¿Eso es lo único que han venido a decirnos?- murmuró Hel

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- exclamó Heimdall -¿No acabas de escuchar que tu padre sufrió un accidente y casi muere?-

-Si lo he escuchado muy bien Heimdall- volteó a verlo  
-No estoy muy sorprendida, por que pude sentir su presencia en el Helheim- hizo una pausa -¿Hay algo mas cierto?- levantó su mirada

–Algo, que deben mencionarnos pero no a los demás- 

-¡Como era esperarse de Hel-sama!- sonrió Urd –Como acabas de decirlo, hay algo mas que tienen que saber-  
La habitación nuevamente quedó en silencio, la mirada profunda de Hel se concentró solamente en las tres diosas, una por una, la miraba con mucho detalle; intentando adivinar lo que dirían antes de que ellas lo hicieran. Heimdall solo se mantenía fijo al sofá, esperando, a que una de las tres empezara a contar lo que pasaba. Urd, la mayor; volvió a tomar su té y darle un trago para luego dejarlo nuevamente en la mesa.

-Hel-sama- pronunció -¿Sabe usted como murió Baldr?-

-Fue atravesado por una flecha de muérdago, por Hoord quien lo dirigió mi padre*- contestó corridamente

-Exacto- sonrió -¿Y sabes que pasó después con Hoord y Baldr?-

-Ellos estaban en el Helheim, y digo estaban por que ya no encuentran ahí- volvió a responder con rapidez.

Un silencio volvió a aparecer

-¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?- preguntó Urd

-Posiblemente… el Ragnarok empiece-murmuró  
-Eso es imposible- murmuró Heimdall quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados –Ustedes saben muy bien, al igual que yo. Que Loki será quien provoqué el Ragnarok, pero; no hay motivos por el cuál tenga que hacerlo- se levantó y camino hacia uno de los libreros que tenía en la sala y tomó un viejo libro de pasta café. Lo abrió con cuidado, buscando una página en especial que se encontraba marcado con un listón rojo.

-Según los mortales, Loki al haber matado Baldr este fue atado, donde una serpiente hace que caiga su veneno en la cara de él; esperando hasta que el Ragnarok comience- se llevó consigo el libro hasta el sofá –Después cuando este comience yo daré la señal avisándole a todos los Dioses su comienzo- cerró el libro –Simplemente, como pueden ver. Los mortales están equivocados en varias cosas*, excepto en que yo haré en anuncio-

-Puede, que los mortales estén equivocados- habló Verdandi –Pero una cosa es cierta, Loki-sama hará el Ragnarok-  
-Pero aun así; no tiene mucha coherencia- agregó Heimdall –Loki lo iniciara losé, pero; ¿Creen que lo haga en verdad?-

Las Diosas guardaron silencio  
-Aparte, ¿Qué tiene que ver Baldr con lo que le pasó a Loki?- preguntó

-Heimdall, ¿Qué fue lo que mató a Baldr?- le preguntó Urd al Dios

-La flecha de muérdago, era la única cosa que podía matarlo- contestó

La Diosa sonrió y movió su mano haciendo círculos, como diciendo "¿Qué significaría eso?" El Dios quedó en silencio dirigiendo su mirar al piso, ¿Qué tiene que ver Baldr con lo que le paso a Loki? Sabía que Loki había planeado eso para poder matar al Baldr, ¿Con que razón? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que esa flecha era de muérdago, por que era la única cosa que Frigg no había hecho jurar para que no le hiciera daño a su hijo. Murió atravesado por el pecho por esa flecha que lanzó su hermano Hoord.

¿Flecha? ¿Atravesado?...

Heimdall miró desconcertado a las Norms, lo había entendido.  
-¡No tiene que ser cierto!- exclamó -¿Cómo puede ser que él haya sido capaz de hacer eso?- aventó el libro a los aires -¡Baldr no pudo haber hecho eso! ¿Con que poder pudo haberle provocado eso, ni siquiera a de ser capaz usar el poder las runas en este mundo?- gritó

-Heimdall, cálmate- dijo Hel

-¿Cómo pides que me calme cuando eso no le puedo creer?; Piénsalo ¿Cómo puede lograr eso, si ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de sobrevivir en este lugar sin tu permiso y las manzanas de Idunn?- se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

-Heimdall, ¿Acaso olvidaste mi teoría sobre Odín?- lo miró con tranquilidad –Puede que no sea verdad, pero piensa esto ¿Quieres?- sonrió mientras hacía una pausa.

-Piensa, ¿Por qué otra razón Odín pudo enviar a mi padre al mundo de los mortales?- se puso de pie –Hay dos cosas por los cuales Odín lo hizo, primero; por el mismo Ragnarok, los Dioses mencionaron que Odín pudo ver el Ragnarok provocado por mi padre. Segundo; por haber causado la muerte de su apreciado hijo Baldr - quedó en silencio –Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una de esas dos verdades fuera verdad? ¿Y que tendría que ver con lo que pasa ahora? Simple, si es la opción primera, vendría otra pregunta, ¿Cómo pudo ver el Ragnarok?, la fuente de mimir, no le pudo proporcionar semejante capacidad para poder verlo. Tuvo que tener "algo" suficientemente poderoso para que lo permitiera ver. Y si fuera la segunda- miró fijamente a Heimdall –Sería algo mas lógico, Odín adoraba a su hijo y sabia que sería su sucesor; por lo tanto; los saco de ese lugar rompiendo todas las reglas y no solamente a Baldr; si no también a Hoord-

Camino hacia la ventana para poder observar la noche que había caído ya y reposó su mano sobre ella.

-Odín quiere destruir a mi padre, por que tiene miedo a que su reinado acabe. Mi padre no tiene intención de provocar aquello, solo quiere regresar a su hogar. Y el medio para poder destruir a mi padre, es provocando el Ragnarok ¿Y cual sería la forma mas fácil de que lo hiciera?; trayendo a la vida a sus dos hijos y lo mas seguro es que estos provoquen a mi padre para que lo haga de una u otra manera-

Unos aplausos se escucharon en la habitación levemente

-Como era esperarse de la hija de Loki- susurro Verdandi

–Me acaba de dejar sin palabras- sonrió

Las tres Norms se levantaron al mismo tiempo y una ráfaga de aire las cubrió por completo –Pero, aun hay mas del mismo misterio; pero eso se revelara con el tiempo- y con un pestañar desaparecieron de ahí.

-¿Qué se refieren con que hay más?- miró a Hel el Dios, esta solo se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior en silencio.

-Alguien se encuentra vigilando los pasos de mi padre…- quebró el silencio –Y es un Dios tan poderoso no tanto como Odín pero, el odio; hace que uno se quiebre y te haga mas fuerte, pero también te acabara- hizo una pausa -Solo espero; que mi padre sepa eso…-

Y termino sus palabras la Diosa, en voz tan baja

Que ni siquiera el mismo Dios Heimdall

Pudo escucharlas…

-

-

-

-

-

* _Fue atravesado por una flecha de muérdago, por Hoord quien lo dirigió mi padre:_

En la mitología Nórdica la muerte de Baldr es provocado por Loki.

Los introduciré un poco a la mitología n_n

(Por si las moscas *orz)  
Baldr empezó a tener sueños oscuros, Frigg que sabía leer los sueños, sabía que su hijo iba a morir.

Odín fue con Hel para que le digiera el significado de los sueños, pero Hel no le dijo nada, solo palabras oscuras. Los Dioses preocupados al ver la condición del Dios, hicieron una reunión haciendo una lista de que cosas podrían matarlo. Por lo tanto se la dieron a Frigg, haciendo que cada cosa de la lista jurara no herir a su hijo. Excepto el muérdago que era demasiado joven para jurar. Loki molesto por lo que le hicieron a sus hijos, decidió matar a Baldr, disfrazada de anciana interrogó a Frigg, hasta que le digiera que fue no le pidió su juramento. Harta, le dijo que era el muérdago.

Así que Baldr al saber que nada pudo matarlo, ideó el juego que le aventaran las cosas.  
Loki aprovecho, e hizo una flecha de muérdago. Le dijo al Hermano ciego de Baldr; Hoord, que lo guiaría para poder tirarle a algo a su hermano, entonces así la flecha fue clavada en su pecho y murió.

_* Los mortales están equivocados en varias cosas_: Les dije que iba a cambiar ciertas cosas, hasta Heimdall lo menciona xD

Notas de Autor:

¡Perdón por tardar tanto! ¡Y encima por hacerlo corto! Pero quería acabar con los capítulos partidos a la mitad, ya que el siguiente es todo una capítulo completo de… bueno ya sabrán .w.

Creo que ya se dieron cuenta, con respecto a que iba a cambiar un poco la mitología; espero no revolverlos .

Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer mi historia y por los reviews!!!


End file.
